


Iron Man 3

by feriowind



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drowning, Fanart, Gen, Iron Man 3 Spoilers, Panic Attacks, Tony Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Iron Man 3 fanart, so yes there are spoilers for the movie.</p><p>Currently mostly drawings of Tony, but I will update with more drawings later of other characters if I can.</p><p>And yes there is lots of Tony angst!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Man 3

**Author's Note:**

> I have always enjoyed Tony angst, so all of his trauma and panic attacks during the movie from the fall during Avengers was wonderful (and painful!) to watch. I also really, REALLY like drawing Tony in emotional and/or physical pain, so yeah, you'll probably see a lot more of that from me because of this movie....

One of the biggest surprises for me was Pepper being the one saving the day, not Tony, and wow, what an awesome surprise it was!!

 

Tony having a panic attack. RDJ pulled off his distress so well! I was also really surprised they even had Tony traumatized by his brief time in space, since I thought it was something they'd just brush off in a new movie. *0* I'm really glad they didn't! Although the way they forgot about his PTSD by the end of the movie was really disappointing....

 

One of my favorite moments in the film! I just love how quickly Jarvis goes into action because Tony is just frozen from reliving the trauma of almost dying alone in a dark, cold place.....


End file.
